De onde vêm os bebês?
by Hypnos Black
Summary: Itachi e Sakura saem pra jantar e deixam a pequena filha aos cuidados de Deidara e Sasori. O que acontece quando ela faz aquela pergunta? Porque nukenins classe S também tem medo daquela pergunta.


**Itachi e Sakura vão jantar fora e deixam à pequena filha aos cuidados de Deidara e Sasori. O que acontece quando a criança faz aquela embaraçosa pergunta?**

**Como os dois vão sair dessa? Oneshot. Espero que gostem.**

**Betado pela Luna Stuart**

**De onde vêm os bebês?**

Sakura e Itachi aproveitaram a rara folga que Pein lhes dava e resolvem ir jantar fora, deixando a pequena filha aos cuidados de Deidara e Sasori.

Uchiha Yuki era a mistura perfeita de seus pais. Possuía os cabelos negros de Itachi, que iam até a cintura e olhos grandes e verdes assim como os de sua mãe.

Com apenas três anos, a pequena Uchiha tinha uma inteligência aguçada, já demonstrando que seria uma grande ninja. Talvez melhor que seus pais.

Sasori se encontrava a mesa da sala, arrumando uma de suas marionetes quando Yuki se aproxima dele com a pergunta constrangedora.

- Sasori- san – começou a pequena – Queria fazer uma pergunta.

- O que foi, Yuki? – o ruivo perguntou

-Eu ouvi papai e mamãe conversando, mas ainda não entendi.

- O que quer saber, Yuki – O nukenin a apressou.

- De onde vêm os bebês?

Sasori deixa cair o braço da marionete que arrumava. Engolindo em seco e pensando: Itachi mataria qualquer um que ousasse dizer alguma besteira para sua filha. O Akasuna resolve deixar a resposta para uma fonte mais especialista no assunto.

- Err... Yuki porque você não pergunta para o Deidara? Ele com certeza vai adorar te responder.

A morena concorda, deixando Sasori sozinho e respirando, aliviado. A pequena vai na direção de Deidara que acabara de voltar da cozinha.

- Deidara-san, eu queria saber uma coisa e Sasori-san mandou te perguntar.

- O chato do danna não quis te explicar, un? – perguntou o especialista em explosões olhando para Sasori que respondia com um olhar "Quero ver você resolver essa!".

A menina concordou com a cabeça.

- Mande ver Yuki, un. O quer saber, yeah?

- De onde vêm os bebês?

O loiro arregala os olhos, lançando um olhar de socorro para Sasori e esse por sua vez tentava não rir da cara desesperada de Deidara.

- Err... Sabe... Bem...

- Reponde logo, Deidara-san. – pediu Yuki, com os olhos brilhando.

- Bem os bebês vêm das cegonhas, yeah.

Sasori dá uma tapa na própria testa. Como aquela anta pensava que a menina iria engolir aquilo?

- Eu ouvi mamãe falando pro papai que estava na hora de encomendar outro. Como é isso? – questionou a menina

- É. Nossa como você é esperta, Yuki-chan. – afirmou Deidara tentando fugir do assunto - Os bebês vêm por encomenda, seus pais te acharam no supermercado, você foi deixada lá pela cegonha entendeu? – perguntou o loiro atrapalhado.

Sasori desiste de concertar a marionete. Aquela resposta era ainda pior que a primeira.

- Então eu sou uma mercadoria? – Perguntou a menina os olhos começando a lagrimejar.

- NÃO, UN – Deidara se desespera tentando concertar a situação. – É mais como um jutsu de invocação, sabe...

Sasori se engasga com o refrigerante que bebia e encara Deidara incrédulo. Aquela era a melhor resposta inventada pelo loiro?

- Um jutsu de invocação? – Yuki estava perdida

- Isso. Seu pai e sua mãe realizaram um jutsu especial de invocação e dele surgiu você.

- São como os jutsus especiais do Sasori-san? – pergunta Yuki em dúvida.

Se pudesse chorar Sasori já estaria chorando com toda aquela explicação.

- Não é bem assim, un. – Deidara procurava um outro ângulo para explicar a questão – Seu pai plantou uma semente dentro da barriga de sua mãe. Essa sementinha foi crescendo e dela surgiu você.

- Então eu sou uma planta assim como o Zetsu-san?

Sasori esconde o rosto nas mãos, desolado.

- He!He! Quase isso os bebês vêm da semente da abóbora. É como se fosse uma plantação...

Sasori se levanta com um salto da cadeira. O que aquela anta estava fazendo com a filha do Uchiha?

- Chega, Deidara. Yuki porque não faz essa pergunta para o seu pai? – Sasori estava branco como papel e isso não era um fenômeno comum, já que ele era uma marionete. – Olha porque não vai brincar um pouco com o Kai? – sugeriu, o ruivo queria evitar mais estragos que Deidara ainda podia fazer aquela criança.

- Legal! Tenho um monte de coisas pra falar com ele! – Kai era filho de Nagato com Konan e um grande amigo de Yuki.

- Vai lá, Yuki. Depois pede pro Nagato te trazer aqui. – ordena Sasori sem esquecer de recomendar a Nagato que vigiasse as duas crianças enquanto brincavam.

A menina sai correndo indo para a casa do amigo.

- Os bebes vêm das abóboras. Não tinha uma resposta melhor, Deidara? – perguntou Sasori cínico.

- Ah danna essa pergunta é muito embaraçosa, yeah.

O ruivo concordou sério voltando a arrumar a marionete. Caçar bijjus era tão menos problemático.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Espero que tenham gostado. Não saiu muito como eu queria.

Ate a próxima fic.


End file.
